ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AWF Inception
Background Asylum Wrestling Federation's very first Pay-Per-View emanated from San Jose, California. The sold out HP Pavilion arena was headlined by the AWF Championship Match, Kale Hartmann vs. Chris Foppa, with a returning Terry Buford as the special guest referee. The history of Hartmann and Foppa dated back to the very first episode of AWF Anarchy, which started off with an Open Invitational Battle Royal to determine the first two contenders for the new AWF Championship. The final two participants were Chris Foppa and Kale Hartmann, who later on in the night, in the main event, faced off for the title. In a grueling match, after the 20 minute mark, Hartmann, with a bloody arm from his beer bottle, hit the Head Hunter on Foppa to win the match and the title, being crowned the first ever AWF Champion. After winning this match, Foppa was on a mission to get a rematch against Hartmann. Kale tried playing mind games with Foppa in the upcoming weeks, saying Foppa has to prove his worth to be at a main event level with Kale. Foppa beat long-time rival Tai Burns, and also beat Tai and Kale in a tag team match in the next few weeks on Anarchy to prove his worth. Once the match was announced, Kale and Foppa's tension only grew more. To stop these two from tearing each other apart in their PPV match, Flair announced a special guest referee. A returning Terry Buford, FOppa's long time best friend and former three time TWA tag Team Champion. Foppa and Buford tagged in TWA, and were known as one of the greatest new age tag teams in the world. Once Foppa broke his neck however, Buford ended up winning the tag titles with Sting, his new mentor, and then Buford soon became a main player in TWA before it's demise. Kale played on this with Foppa, trying to add some heat between Buford and Foppa to make Buford saide with Kale at the PPV. This didn't phase Foppa or Buford much however, and Buford said he'd call it down the middle no matter what. Another marquee match on the card was Brock Lesnar vs. Maltese Preacher. Brock Lesnar has been widely regarded as the most gifted athlete in the business, but has also been known to have a bit of arrogance to come with it. Brock had been walking around TWA like he owned the place. He also said Foppa didn't deserve to be in the Title match, he did. Brock crossed paths with Preacher one week, and Preacher said he doesn't like Brock's attitude. Brock came back by saying Preacher is a joke, and a circus act for the show, only to warm up the crowd for guys like himself (Brock). Preacher got fed up, and wanted to show Brock the true competitor that he was. However, this feud got really heated when one night at the end of Anarchy, after Kale had beaten Preacher in a singles match, Brock came down and beat Preacher to a bloody pulp, telling him he'll never make it past the opening card. Preacher was going into the PPV trying to prove to Brock, and everyone else that he wasn't a joke, and was a true competitor. Antoine J. Stevenson and Tai Burns grew quite a rivalry over the past few weeks after TJ Court and Fayt Kasai, Tai Burns' lackies, jumped AJ from behind. After many brawls and many wars of words, their PPV match was ordered a Hardcore Match. This meant that there were no rules, so Fayt and Court could interfere at their own free will. AJ was fine with this, as he wanted to teach all three of them a lesson at the biggest show yet. Two titles would be introduced at the PPV as well. The AWF Tag Team Championship and the AWF Dream Championship. The AWF Tag Championship would be decided in a three way elimination match between Age of the Fall, The Starr Express, and The Flawless Formation. Since the second week of Anarchy, these three teams have been competing in all sorts of tag, single, and three way matches to see who had the edge going into their title match. With Jacobs winning the three way Captain's Match, and Synn winning a few singles matches of his own, it looked like Age of the Fall had the strongest advantage going into the match. For the Dream Championship, Louis Kerry and Edge were facing off in a singles match at first. But because of all the chaos they insued for the past few weeks with all their backstage brawls and such, COmmisioner Flair ordered their match would be a "lose gets fired" match, so this chaos wouldn't continue. The Dream Title was added when Buford came over to AWF from PWE, with his Dream Title. Buford would drop the title and hand it over to Flair, and Flair would dub it the AWF Dream Championship. Triple H was a big name that AWF signed, but with this big name came a big ego. Triple H complained a lot, even to his former mentor Flair that he wasn't being treated enough like the star he was. This lead to the shocking return of Christian Cage. Christian said Triple H held him down for too long in the past, and this is Cage's chance to finally show who the real star is around here. This would be a marquee battle of two huge superstars, and Cage's chance to shut Triple H up. Results Age of the Fall def. The Starr Express and The Flawless Formation to win the AWF Tag Team Championship (15:24) * This was an elimination style three way tag team match. * The Flawless Formation was eliminated first when Tadd Starr hit the Burnout on The Realist to get the pin. * After an altercation on the outside between the final four participants, Synn and Burke got in the ring, and Synn countered the Elijah Experience to hit Burke with the Synn Spin for the win. Tim Legend def. Bryan Danielson (12:40) * Danielson tried locking in the Cattle Mutilation, but Legend countered into hitting That's Legendary for the pin. Shark Boy def. Panthera in a Mask vs. Mask Match (7:21) * Shark Boy hit the Deep Sea Drop on Panthera for the win. * Panthera was forced to take his mask off, but he beat Shark Boy down and tried ripping his mask off too, until security came down to get him off. Christian Cage def. Triple H (9:44) * Cage hit the Unprettier on Triple H for the win. * After the match, Flair was on the stage clapping for Cage. Triple H got in Flair's face after he got up, saying "I'm done with this." Triple H then walked off. Louis Kerry def. Edge to win the AWF Dream Championship (8:02) * On top of the loser gets fired stipulation, Flair came out and said the stakes are even higher. * Terry Buford came out and said whoever won would be awarded his former PWE Dream Championship, then dubbing it the "AWF Dream Championship". * Kerry dodged the Spear and rolled up Edge for the win. Antoine J. Stevenson def. Tai Burns in a Hardcore Match (18:32) * While brawling on the outside, TJ Court and Fayt Kasai came down to help out Tai. * They both grabbed AJ from behind, and Tai started beating AJ down with a steel chain. * AJ later on managed to get the chain, and he beat Fayt and TJ down with it. * Tai Burns had a pair of handcuffs, and tried to cuff AJ to the ropes, but AJ got the cuffs from Tai and cuffed Fayt and TJ to the ring post together. * Eventually, while brawling on the crowd stairs, AJ grabbed a skateboard from a kid in the audience and grinded down the guard rail on the stairs and jumped off, hitting a flying crossbody on Tai on the arena floor, getting him the win. Maltese Preacher def. Brock Lesnar (16:07) * After a grueling beating from Lesnar, Preacher came back and eventually locked in the Malta Mangler. * Brock soon got out of it, and attempted an F-5 on Preacher, but Preacher countered it with a Tornado DDT. * Brock seemed to hurt his neck from that Tornado DDT, so Preacher captialized by locking in the Malta Mangler again, this time making Brock pass out for the win. * After the match, Brock was put on a stretcher. Kale Hartmann def. Chris Foppa to retain the AWF Championship (24:18) * Terry Buford was the special guest referee * Early on in the match, Foppa attempted a Suicide Dive on Kale, but Kale dodged it and Foppa hit the guard rail face first. * Foppa attempted the High Stakes on Kale, but Kale ducked and Foppa hit Buford by accident. Kale saw this and immediately hit Foppa with a Low Blow. * Kale then got a steel chair, but saw Buford getting up. So Kale nailed Buford form behind with the Head Hunter to keep him down. He then hit Foppa with the steel chair, forcing Foppa to bleed profusely. * Kale then hit Foppa with a beer bottle, shattering the glass in Foppa's already bloody face. * Kale attempted to go to the top rope to finish Foppa off, but Foppa sprung up and ran up the turnbuckle, grabbing Kale and hitting him with a Super Jackhammer onto the broken glass. * As Terry was finally getting to his feet, Kale hit the Head Hunter on Foppa, and laughed as Buford was up, going for the pin. But Buford got back up and hit Kale with the chair. * Buford then pulled Foppa up, and hit Foppa with the chair too. Buford threw the chair down and wiped his hands off, ordering this match to continue as it is even now. * At the end of the match, Foppa was on the top rope, but Kale caught him and brought him down with the Last Call, finally getting the pin for the win. * Foppa passed out after the match from blood loss, and it took minutes for Kale to even start moving when he was awarded his title. Category:PPV